One common difficulty associated with an active functional system of a laser transceiver, or a subsystem apparatus of any sort either monolithic, hybrid, or the like, includes uneven or inconsistent heat generation during operation of the transceiver. Here by uneven we mean a spatially non-uniform heat generation. By inconsistent, here we mean a temporally non-uniform heat generation. Both of these non-uniformities can lead to temperature gradients between various components in the transceiver. These temperature gradients can be transient or constant in time. Particularly, the problem of uneven or inconsistent heat generation can be problematic in a laser transmitter optical sub-assembly (TOSA), such as a chirp managed laser TOSA. The uneven or inconsistent heat generation can result in a temperature difference between various elements in the system to the point where functional operation and required performance is compromised. Generally, TOSAs are well known in the art.
A change in temperature can occur in a transmitter module due to the heat that is generated from firing of a light source, such as a laser, followed by dormant periods where no heat is generated by the laser. The dip in operational temperature between laser firings, such as when the laser is dormant, can cause heat gradient fluctuations throughout the transmitter module and across the various elements of the module, which may alter performance characteristics of the laser and overall TOSA. Often the performance of the TOSA can be diminished due the heat gradient that occurs when the laser is dormant. Any alteration in performance characteristics of the laser can be unfavorable for reliability, durability, consistency or any other type of functional requirement.
Therefore, there remains a need to mitigate changes in heat and/or temperature gradients within a transceiver module or overall TOSA, such as within a CML TOSA. Generally, CML TOSAs are well known in the art.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.